


Steele Wanting More

by buzzedbee20



Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [3]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: 2x21, F/M, Favorite Season, Hounded Steele, I'm going to say there's some angst, Loss of Trust, RS Appreciation Week Day 1, Season 2, bad episode fix it fic, because 'woman of steele' never just lets me casually mention it, mentions of past cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Steele thinks about his recent mistakes, and makes a plan for redemption.
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951360
Kudos: 4





	Steele Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another 'Bad episode fix it fic', but I actually hate this one. It's one of the first Mildred-centric episodes, so its really unfortunate that it sucks. Also I think this was supposed to be a different story but I turned it into this. Oops!

It was impossible to imagine yet it was happening. Laura, here with him doing a sting, at the behest of another con!

He had always known Laura’s willingness to follow the rules was somewhat of a gray area, it was just that he’d never realized how far she was willing to go for her morals, and the people she cared about. 

Of course, after tasting her coffee, he could understand, at least where Mildred was concerned. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised at her instant agreement, after all, they had stolen paintings together, more than once at this point. Laura was one of the best partners in crime he’d ever had. 

So why couldn’t she admit that to herself? It was a mystery Steele had yet to solve. He’d admitted to her that he cared very deeply for her, so what was holding her back?

At first it was clear that she was nervous he may leave her on a whim, or a flight of fancy. And now, the whole unfortunate happening with Anna had left them in a worse situation than when they started. He was back to square one, with Laura unsure of her ability to trust him. 

It really wasn’t fair. It seemed that Laura knew him better than he knew himself. He knew he wasn’t going to leave with Anna, but his anger and fear that something would happen to the woman he used to love, again, had driven him to go to her, consequences be damned. 

If it weren’t for Laura, he probably wouldn’t even be alive today. 

He feared asking her how she felt now, afraid she would give him the cold shoulder, or worse, eject him from her life altogether. He had to admit to himself that didn’t seem likely, especially given their current activities.

He’d simply have to do something to catch her off guard, maybe knock her off her feet a little. To hell with not mixing business with pleasure. Their relationship could use a little romance.

Flowers were always nice, especially this time of year, the most colorful buds would be in bloom. 

Yes, this would be perfect. He made a mental note to find the best florist in town at first light tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/9. The end of my 'Day 1-Favorite Season' fics


End file.
